I am Nobody
by Maxine Price
Summary: In order to close something, it has to be opened. In order to get me pissed, you have to say that I'm important. I'm a slip in the damn cracks, but you can't come to realize that? Can you? Major Kairi bashing, sry SoraKairi fans! [Paused]
1. Another Side, Another Story

**I'm bored as heck and decided to write this, all I really have to say is that its a good thing I have fridays off from school...**

The neon signs showed in the darkness of the night streets. Water driped slowly in the puddles, a shadow walking through the cold rain. A black cloaked unknown came out the streets with steaming fuming through the warm air as the cold rain was still falling. He walked through the center of the dark streets, with a building behind him and a big star in the center. He walked up to a larger building that had a large screen and smaller colored ones behind it, there was something standing atop the tall building. Then from the puddles rose glowing yellow eyed shadows standing above the water. They were all pitchblack with what looked like horns from their head and an unusa figures, they shone against the neon lights extremely well. Soon the cloaked person was surrounded by possibly hundreds of these things. Then in the large screen above a red haired girl with her eyes closed was faintly showing on the screen, the person standing above the screen had silver hair and had a black blindfold, hiding its eyes. His hair swayed in the humid air, misting it slightly. Around the unknown on the ground the heartless had already completely surrounded the dark cloaked young person.

Then out of nowhere large blades came into his hands, he put them in the air above his head spinning them. Letting them touch causing what looked like an electric shock to happen. The blindfolded unknown threw his head back and opened his arms. The top of the building he was standing on with the screens, the clouds parted above and meteors flew down in brillant lighting. The dual weilding unknown was within that was in the shape of a pink heart sheilding him from the heartless. The blindfolded one removed his blinded fold between his eyebrows. The meteors fell behind them the dual wielding unknowns blonde hair showed as he whispered "Where's Sora?". A girl standing on a beach with dark hair looked over the water as meteor fell from the sky over the horizon looked like it came near the water.

**Yeah well, in case you didn't see it that was Another Side, Another Story one of the secret movies if you finish Kingdom Hearts one. I'm putting another chapter (I guess, since I'm real bored) soon. So don't run to fast. Later, Alex.**


	2. Chapter 1: Crumbling beneath me

**Yeah, I rewrote the story. It's not like I have anything better to do! I live in Florida and they have this hurricane and like they cancelled school thursday and friday. I'm used to not having school on fridays though since I go to Pompano Beach High School. So here is a completely changed story from yours truly!**

Hi my name's Doris, Riss or Dori, or Dor for short. I'm a weird little child, and I'm proud of it! All the kids in school hate me (no surprise there). I just get obsessive over stuff like Kingdom Hearts or Hyde or Gackt or somebody or something else ( I wish those people and things the best of luck and to watch there backs).

"Dor! Dor! Dor! There's no school tomorrow! There's no school tomorrow," shouted my friend into my ear. I pulled my face away from my phone a bit, considering she nearly killed my eardrums. "Really! Your not joking are you," I responded turning on my tv in my room. My room was a little dimly lite and I was standing in front of the tv. Some dude with a major combover was on talking about hurricane Katrina. "Yeah! There's no school tomorrow," said Val with her younger sister running around in the backround, Namy. "Cool! Can I call you later," I practically yelled into the phone. "Sure! Okay Bye,". "Bye," I hung up and dialed more numbers, a few mintues later I found myself on our grassy front yard. The sky was a light gray and really windy, and really nice. I like the dark I don't know why.

The sounds of flapping feathered wings and the rustling of palm leaves rung through my ears. The grass was swaying to the north as I was on my gray rope swing on our towering tree. Boy do I feel sorry for that damned tree, I try to do Resident Evil kicks off the side and throw knives at it. We lived on a corner lot and the cars were whizzing by our house, surprisingly it hasn't even drizzled yet! In the far distance you could see dark clouds, on the news they said there were weird meteors falling out the sky in all parts of the globe. Weird, just like in Kingdom Hearts, that would be cool if it were real. I did get threatened in school a few times from kids saying that Sora is not a faget. I think he is, majorly! Aww well back to what I was talking about, Hurricane Katrina had it in for us man! Then I got a bad taste in my mouth and ran inside, I put the swing up in the notch ran past the kitchen,living room, tv room, and down the hall to our bathroom. I fiercely opened up the mirror cabinet and took out a green mouthwash liquid. I drank a cup of it and gargled it and spit it out, it burned as it hit my tastebuds. I spit it out quickly and put water into my mouth. I felt super weird, like something was coming, then again, I'm a little bit of a empath, so maybe someone was feeling a burning in their stomach.

I went into my room, "Doris, we're all living for Wal-Mart. We'll be back in an hour," yelled my mom at the door as footsteps and the sound of a little girl screaming out the door, my baby sister Abby. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00, I crawled into my normal unmade bed. I got under the covers and could feel hot heavy breathing on the back of my neck lying next to me in my bed was a person in a dark hood, I screamed "Ahh! Who are you,". It got up and sat on my midrift with its legs on both sides of my body. It leaned down toward my left ear and said "Your worst nightmare," said a dark sinister boyish voice. "Ryan you big jerk! You scared the shit out of me," I exclaimed as he fell to the floor laughing his head off. "Sheesh! I thought you matured over the summer! I guess you didn't," I said getting up from the floor. He was still on the floor laughing but managed to choke up "You laugh should h-have laugh seen your-yourself," I walked over to my desk and turned on the light. His brown haired showed his blonde highlights, he closed his blue eyes and I gave him an evil glare. He got up and stopped laughing, he was like 5'11, and I hate him for being taller then me. I felt like getting him, "Stop giving me that 'I'm gonna kill ya and bury ya' look," he said crossing his arms mimicking me. I pushed him onto the floor and he was there for a second and I walked out my room. He can be such a jerk at times! I walked out my house and onto the front yard, the sky was a gray and the air was swirling around. The branches on some trees broke off, "Holy crap," I said looking into this swirling gray fortex with lightning in it. "What is it," said Ryan as he walked out my home. We both looked up in awe at this unnatural occurence, the giant palmtree thing we had on the very corner was swaying in the violent wind.

It was already dark and the moon was slowly being consumed by darkness. 'Are we having an eclipse?' I thought to myself. "That is not an eclipse. That is darkness, maybe Kingdom Hearts is real after all," Then my front lawn started to pool dark liquid, myself and Ryan stepped back, but it kept spreading. Then a darkness came forth from it, large glowing yellow eyes, tree like legs. It saw us and attempted to hit us with its thick arms, then the black stuff got our feet and we were pulled out of there.

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!#$&

I was falling, falling into the darkness. I, Sarah Michelle Badonoy was falling in the darkness. There were flashes of my life rolling before my eyes. I don't know why, but I remebered my younger cousin Doris. I was falling in the darkness, the cold air whipping my long black hair in my tan face. I'm from the Phillipines, and I'm used to heat, but not the cold. I shivered in the cold pulling my shirt around me more. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, trying to hold in my precious body heat. I was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and some white sneakers. In the darkness there was a platform below, stained yellow glass. A girl in a golden dress and brown hair was embedded into the glass, the image of her. I stood at the center looking at my surroundings, this platform was the only difference between me falling and standing. There were smaller platforms like glass, I decided not to go there, "There is always light within the dark," said a familair voice. "Hello? Who's out there," I questioned the distant voice. "True light exposes the darkness, you can protect the light, or destroy it. Which do you chose," asked a person wrapped in red cloth stepping toward me. "I don't know," I said, this being was 4 feet from me and he had a eerie yellow eye, his face was hidden and black belts were above his left eye. "You must be influenced then," and with that my vision faded to white.

**Yeah, Michelle is actually my cousin. And yeah she's real, except Ryan, he's based on this kid in half of my classes named Brain. He looks exactly like Sora, except he has braces. Creepy. Yeah, I rewrote it as well, I wanted to get in the original components I orginally decided on, but I didn't know how to put it in. Also, I'm half fillipino so there is gonna be some tagalog words in this (oh god I hope I spelled tagalog right). If you've seen Constantine the girl that had the exorcism is speaking tagalog she was saying "Take them with us,". So yeah, look for a update soon. Laters.**


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight Town

**Yeah, I rewrote this chapter cause I think I put too much of Motley Crue in it. That's the gang we're gonna call ourselves. Its basically the same except the end since like it felt too boring, so I've added stuff. Read on comes!**

Flashes of hooded people and keysblades, were running through my mind. A boy with spiky blonde hair in white and black, some girl who had a and was ripped stood back to back with another blonde spiky haired person, a boy with spiky brown hair in black clothes, some red haired girl. All these people, they felt familair, but different. There faces were out of my focus and I couldn't link the connection between me and them. Who were they? "You have been called to fulfill a position of high honor and responsibity," said a deep disembodied voice. I opened my brown eyes, and my vision came into a tall grassy plain. It was in a forest clearing and the sky was spread out like a dark blanket with silver glitter. The trees at the sides were about 18ft tall and large, but I didn't look at them. A soft cool breeze caressed my warm skin, "There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky---one sky one destiny," said a deep voice on the right to me. He had white spiky hair and was slightly taller, then he looked to me. "Riku," I asked reaching out to touch him, but he faded away to a black mist into the air. My shoulder length hair fell to the side, parting at the end of my left brow. Then something grabbed my left arm, and I woke up.

"Kid? Kid? You okay," asked some guy. "Yeah, I'm fine," my eyes were still closed he pulled me up from the ground. I opened my eyes, I was in an alley. Brown bricked buildings surrounded me as cobble stones were illuminated with glowing lights. Above the red roof and over was a large golden clock tower. There werelarge hills behind with little houses on them, the man had gone and I decided to walk around a bit. I passed by a cafe some book stores and botanies. There were some places that sold clothes and potions, this place seems really familair. Hold on, I'm in Twilight Town! Maybe I should round up a crew and start causing trouble, yeah I'll go recruiting. I walked around and around and found some girl, she likes to talk a little too much. "So my mom said that 'Valarie you either eat this or no' and I was like 'I'm not eating this piece of crap!' so then-," we turned a corner and ran into some weird things that surrouned this blonde girl. They had golden glowing eyes, and dark bodies. I put my arm out causing Valarie to stop, she was about 5 foot 8, and was african american. She had a somewhat large face with braided chin length hair."Oh my god what are those Rissa,". "Heartless, come on we have to help her somehow," I walked over and picked up a piece of wood with nails at the oppisite end. I started to hit one of them, it took me 10 hits and it disappeared. There was like 8 of them! Valarie was running around like a crazy person and some of the heartless were followoing her, then she almost ran into the wall and the 3 that were following her disappeared into mist as they hit the wall. I continued to strike thorugh the air, slowly seeing black mist come off the shadows. Then a lot of them were gone and the blonde haired girl was still there.

She had glasses too, also her hair was at her midback. She had blue eyes and her eyes were a little far apart (not in a bad way). "Thanks a lot, I'm Olivia," she said walking up to me about 3 feet. "Your welcome I guess," I said tossing the piece of nailed wood to the side. "So where you from," she asked bright eyed. "I'm from Earth, you," I asked her with Valarie coming up to us. "I'm from Philly, as in the one on Earth,". "Cool, we're both from the same place. Valarie is from Florida as well," I said. "Ah Dor, come on lets go! You can come too Olivia,". "Okay cool,". So we continued to walk around past alleys and everything. Then I saw Ryan with

5 other people. "Ryan! Comes where'd you go," I exclaimed running towards him from behind. He was talking with 4 guys and one girl. He turned around in his blue jeans and dark red polo shirt, with the colar popped. His blue eyes locked on my hazel ones. "Doris! Where were you I was looking all over for you,". "We checked the clock tower, the cafe, everytwhere we knew girl," said the girl. She had waist length black wavy hair and dark tan skin. She had a spanish accent, but a understandable one. She also was very petite, but about my height and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a solid white t-shirt, black bell bottom pants, and black boots.

"Yeah, we were," said he boy next to her. He had very short black hair and you can see his scalp he had tan skin, but it was lighter then the girls. His eyes were dark brown too. He was about 6 inches taller then me and had a black jacket with biege trim with FUBU written in it. He was wearing black pants like the girl. Except they weren't bellbottoms. "Oh, these guys are Stephanie pointing to the girl, obviously , and Nestor ". "I think Jermaine and Alex are still looking for you though at the clock tower," said Nestor. "Hiya, I'm Dori obviously. And these two behind me are Olivia and Valarie,". "Common let's go get them," said Ryan as he ran out from the ally. After countless corners and busy city streets, we came to a tall gleaming clock tower. It was very large like big ben, but had gold. On the sides of it, it had, large white walls about 20 feet high. Three figures were at the bottom, one dark one, and two white ones. We came closer and found another african american he was a boy, he looked like Aries Spears off of Mad TV. A boy who was about 5'7 was next to Jermaine they were about the same height. He had light brown hair and no glasses and had a bowl cut almost but a lot longer. He had nice brown eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants too. A girl with mid length hilighted brown hair and brown eyes was talking to them. She was very tiny like Stephanie, who was standing right next to me. Olivia and Valarie were standing behind me too.

"Yo guys! We found another person from Florida, her names Chloe," said Jermaine with his hands presenting the girl. "Yeah! Another Floridian," exclaimed Valarie walking over to Chloe. Valarie put her hand up for a high five, and Chloe did too, but they missed and we all laughed at that. "You guys know this is Twilight Town, right," asked Olivia. "No," said Chloe, Alex, Nestor, and Stephaine in unison. "Yeah, this is a world in Kingdom Hearts 2," I said looking at the sunset. It had been like that ever since I came here, "It's always between day and night here. Thats why they call it Twilight Town, because its in between," said Olivia. "Did you play Kingdom Hearts Oli," I asked her. She nodded in reply looking around. "Oh, you guys play that too," said Jermaine. "Yeah, Dor is like completely obsessed with that game. She talks about it all the time, shes done all this research on the sequel," said Ryan standing beside me. I elbowed him hard in the ribcage, causing him to hunch over quiockly and cough very badly. His brown hair ruffled. "Damnit Dor, why are you always so damn strong," he cursed still hunched over. "Man strength," said Jermaine poking my arm. "Hey don't touch me, Wacko Jacko," I said grabbing his wrist and twisting it. "Aww, damn. She's strong," he said turning to the side and trying to release my hand from his wrist. "I wasn't even trying JJ," I told him. "How did you know my nickname," he asked rubbing his red wrist trying to releave the pain. "Lucky guess," I said. "She's either psychic, or psychotic," said Ryan strecthing up to the sky.

"She empathic, she gets lots of deja vu, and she can channel people's thoughts sometimes, and once I swear she moved something without touching it. Also she like can sense where people that are known by her are," said Ryan. "That's funny. I got that too, except I'm a witch," she said. "Yeah, she knows all that witchcraft crap. She knows spells and everything," said Nestor putting his hands around her waist behind he kissing her neck. "Nestor please, we can do that later," she complained as he continued to do so. He stopped and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, you two can do that later. In a dark room, together," said Alex coming out of his long silence.

!#$&&$$$#$$)(&$#?":-?"+)(&$#!#$&():" /-#$&&$$

I was in a dark room. It was raining out side, I could hear the raindrops on the window pane. It was night out and the moonlight came through the window and was in my face. I sat up on a bed, it was soft and had white sheets. There was a black wood nightstand and a white lamp on top of it. Someone stood in the corner of the room against the wall, in a black hood. "About time you woke up dearie," said a deep masculine voice, crossing its arms.

!#$&():" /-!#$&():"

"Damnit! We lost her," said a guy with long chocalate hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a unusal weapon with a gunbarrel at the end and a sword part with a lion on it. He had on black leather and the collar of his jacket had fake fur, he also had a scar on his forehead. "Squall, Squall, Squall. You didn't lose her she can still be on our side," said a chiper voice running up. She had short brown hair and indigo eye and had on green shorts, with some shirt. "Yuffie, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Leon,"he said pointing his blade an inch from her nose. She crossed her eyes looking at it, and put a hand up to it and put it down. "Come on! She's a princess of heart! She must have some good in her," said Yuffie puttung her hand on Leon's thick shoulder. They started walking and Yuffie continued to be a optimist. "We also have to find her nobody in case you forgot," he said looking into her eyes and pulling her hand off his shoulder. "Ah crud! That'll be a little bit harder. Didn't Axel say she would be here in Twilight Town," she said putting her point finger and thumb in an V on her chin. "And how many people live here," he asked her giving her a cold stare. "Hundred's, maybe thousands , darnit," she cried looking up at the mountains behind the town.

!#$&()():" /-!#$&():" /-

"You two have to find her. So that way can watch over her until its confirmed," said a feminie voice coming from a black hood. "Yes we know Larxene. If you would just be patient," said a deep voice coming from another black hood. They were in a room that was all white, the flowers were white and the tile was white. Even the statues were white. Just at that, the person that was Larxene pulled off her hood. Revealing a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. With some hair sticking up in front, "Marluxia, how many times do we all have to tell you. Axel should have some assistance in Twilight Town. If he ever has to face that Sora brat you can both kill him," said a angry voice erupting from the hall.

!#$&():" /-!#$&():" /-

"So how long have you guys been here," I asked them. "Me and Nestor have been here like six hours," said Stephaine closely followed by Nestor. "It was weird there was a big storm and we went out there and the street near Stephanie's house got like weird black stuff. At first we thought it was oil, but then there was like this big black thing. It had crazy einstein hair, glowing yellow eyes, and linmbs like tree trunks," said Nestor describing what I saw. Then everyone started talking at once and were say "Yeah, thats what happened to me,", "It was a darkside thing from Kingdom Hearts," and my favorite, "You call that scary! I've fought countless demons," by of course, the one and only Stephanie.

Weird, real weird. Maybe we are all here, for a reason.

**WASSZA! Those were warm words Stephanie! Yeah, I told all ya'll shes real! She like called me and she read it and she thought the whole thing about her and Nesta in a dark room was funny. I didn't mean it to be funny, I guess it just was! I might put up a new chapter since Steph left one. Yo steph! Ya reading dis gurl! We're all a goofy bunch of kids to be honest. I changed Alex a bit, we call him Ally. He's actually like 4'11 in real life. Yeah well, laters! P.S. Apoligizes to Steph, yeah cause I'm an idiot. You know that. **


End file.
